


A Most Unusual First Date

by MyKeyboardDidIt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKeyboardDidIt/pseuds/MyKeyboardDidIt
Summary: This is a Ladrien Valentine's Day gift for my friend Jenna from the Miraculous Friends Discord Server! Here's a link if you're interested: http://randumbdaze.tumblr.com/ml-discord





	A Most Unusual First Date

Adrien felt wide awake from the moment he opened his eyes. HIs heart felt full and happy and gushed love throughout his entire body. He felt so energized by the light of the day.  _ Is this what dying and going to Heaven feels like? _ he thought to himself. He rolled over, still wrapped in his snug white sheets to see the drawer that housed his black cat kwami. 

“Plagg!” He whisper-yelled. “Plaaaaaaagg!” 

There wasn’t a response for a few moments, but eventually the drawer opened itself and a furry little head poked itself out. Big green eyes opened drowsily to see blondie smiling ear to ear. He made a motion as if he were rubbing drool off of the side of his mouth. His initial response was not more than a whining grunt. Seeing that Adrien was patiently waiting on him, however, he actually spoke back.

“Ugh, what’s up Adrien?”

“Did uh...did I dream what happened yesterday?” Adrien touched each of his cheeks with one of his hands as he said this, giving them gentle taps to ensure he wasn’t still sleeping. “Specifically the part where Ladybug agreed to go out on a date with me?” He looked back to Plagg, clearly seriously asking. 

Plagg considered this for a moment. His sleepy expression was a perfect foil to the look of angelic elation on the face of his miraculous holder. He stretched out the moment even more dramatically, yawning much more than he had the urge to in an attempt to get a rise out of Adrien.

“Yep.” The cat kwami deadpanned. “What gave you that idea that happened?” Plagg licked his stubby paw, rubbing it on the back of his head to smooth down his bedhead fur. He wasn’t even looking at Adrien’s devastated reaction.

“What?” He was silent for a moment. “It all seemed so real...I remember every moment. Ladybug appeared after school in the courtyard. She asked me to go out with her today, to go get some ice cream with her from Andre’s cart. She said…” Adrien continued on recounting the most minute details of his encounter yesterday, which Plagg had experienced every moment of from inside his shirt pocket. The kwami felt his eyes rolling back into his head. He let out a  _ ughhhhh _ noise that was completely ignored by the lovestruck boy.

“She said that she had been crushing on me for such a long time, and she was finally getting up the courage to ask me…” Adrien had a lightbulb moment, opening Plagg’s beddrawer to look for something. Finally, he pulled out a Rose with a familiar pattern. “To ask me to be her valentine!” He scowled at Plagg, who was attempting to care even less. 

“Plagg!” He called with a hint of whiny indignation.

“Okay, okay.” He repented as he grabbed his morning cheese. “That all happened yesterday. You have a date with Ladybug in...2 hours.” He directed Adrien’s attention to the clock, which read 9 A.M. Plagg anticipated his panic, but the noise he made was still very annoying to his kitty ears.

“Ohhh...kay. Okay okay okay okay, time to get ready then!” Adrien ran for his closet, sliding on the floor in his socks to stick the landing. Throwing open the double doors, he started looking for something nice to wear. “Darn it, why do I have so much of this one outfit?!”   

“Y’know kid, Ladybug probably isn’t expecting you to dress up fancy to just go get ice cream. You don’t wanna be too uncomfortable.” 

Adrien blinked his eyes at the surprisingly good advice from his kwami, looking over at the kwami who lounged back in his disturbed drawer. 

“That’s...fair I guess. Adrien looked back to his hand to find himself holding a full suit that he had just pulled out of the closet. It was flawless, having only been worn to a handful of events he had been required to go to. Looking at it just reminded him of how stifled he had felt at those parties for rich people. He decided that was not the vibe that he wanted for his date with Ladybug. 

Before Plagg had yawned too many times, Adrien had dressed in his trademark outfit. 

“Something is still bothering me about this, Plagg.” The black cat kwami tried his best to look like he didn’t care, but he listened intently to Adrien nonetheless.

“Why did Ladybug just suddenly ask me out all of a sudden? Does she even know me in real life? Am I just a pretty model that she wants to date because she’s a paris celebrity herself? She’s not the superficial type or anything, but…” Adrien found it hard to know when someone was truly interested in him, as so many people just wanted a piece of the fame the model’s reputation created. 

“It’s just like you said, though. Ladybug isn’t just another girl who wants to date you to become famous on Instagram or something.” Adrien winced thinking about some other short ‘relationships’ that had happened over his high school years. “Ladybug must really like you. Or, she at least just thinks you’re hot.”

“Plagg!”

“My point is...!” He waited for Adrien to let him continue. “She isn’t a gold digger, she really wants to date  _ you _ , Adrien. Just be confident.”

 

“I’m freaking out, Tikki!” Marinette was having one of those days when she really wanted to kick the Marinette of yesterday’s ass. The ladybug magic always made her feel more confident, more sure of herself. It was incredibly refreshing, since her normal state was anything but that. Still, once in a while, she found a way to do something stupid in her magical hubris. Yesterday, it had been appearing as Ladybug to ask model Adrien Agreste on a romantic Saturday date. Marinette was in no way emotionally prepared for what Ladybug had dragged her into. 

Tikki floated right behind Marinette as she ran around her room in a panic, trying anything her little red head could think of to diffuse her fears. It’s true that it had not been ladybug’s most perfect plan ever, but there was no going back at this point. This date was happening. In fact, fate seemed to have played a hand in it as well.

“B-but Marinette-” Tikki said with trepidation, trying to get a word in edgewise. “This might just be what’s meant to happen! Don’t you remember the lucky charm?”

Marinette stopped dead in her tracks as she heard this. 

“The lucky charm. I used it...for some reason. I don’t really know why. Nothing was wrong. I had just never felt so conflicted about life and I wanted an idea on where to go from here.” It was only a few months before graduation, and Marinette had struggled for literal  _ years _ to capture the attention of Adrien Agreste. Finally, when she decided to call upon the powers of luck to guide her, it had produced a single red rose.

Marinette remembered that moment clearly, a tinge of guilt washing over her. There was only one man that a red rose reminded her of, someone who had also pursued her for just as many years as she had Adrien. Her heart went out to her kitty, who she hoped never learned about the rose. She wasn’t sure if he would be upset or never let her hear the end of stealing his trademark.

“Well either way, can I really do this? If things go great, what do I do then? Do I tell him who I really am? He could be hurt by Hawk Moth. But I can’t not be completely honest with him either. My heart isn’t half in love with him, so I need him to know the whole person who loves him.”

Tikki couldn’t help but swoon at Marinette’s impassioned plea. 

“You should be a poet, Marinette.” The kwami said with a light giggle. Marinette flushed as Tikki continued. “I think we can cross that bridge when we get there. It’s been a long time that you have kept your secret, more than most ladybugs have across history. If he does need to know, I think he can be trusted to keep the secret. You don’t love him for no reason, after all!” 

Of course, Tikki knew that Adrien is Chat Noir. She had known since his identity had been revealed to her and Marinette’s to Plagg during the fight with Dark Owl. It was inevitable, it seemed, that these two would fall in love and eventually learn each other’s secrets. Maybe that was just the romantic in Tikki saying that, but she was still going to try to push it in that direction if she could. Now that this had happened, she was even more sure. 

“Just take a deep breath, put on something cute for underneath the ladybug suit, and let’s go get him!” She gave a dramatic wink. Marinette smiled with a renewing sigh and nodded.

 

Ladybug swung into the park overlooking the Arc de Triomphe to find Adrien lost in thought, sitting on the grass. She took a seat next to him as naturally as she could. 

“Hey.” He choked out finally. His eyes looked wide, taking in that she was actually there.

“H-Hi, Adrien. How are you today?” Ladybug’s heart was pounding in her chest like a sledgehammer against a brick wall.  

“I’m good. How’s the uh...superhero-ing?” Adrien’s embarrassed smile was  _ too _ cute, it was a crime. How dare he attack her like this. 

“You know I’m not a superhero all the time, right?” She laughed dryly as she felt the space and the closeness between them. “There is more to me than that.” she felt Adrien’s breath catch as she put her blue eyes on him, and felt even more self-conscious. 

“O-oh yeah of course! I-I just don’t know anything to even ask about the...girl under the mask.” Ladybug felt his hand in hers, and Instinctively her fingers curled in with his. “I want you to know that...I appreciate everything that you do for Paris. At the same time though, you’re so much more to me than that. You’re the girl of my dreams.” 

Ladybug blushed again as she thought of Chat Noir saying the same thing to her. She smiled at the blonde boy as they looked deeply into each others’ eyes. Things were silent for a while, but it felt good. It wasn’t awkward, they were just being together.

“Would you...like to go get some ice cream?” Ladybug heard herself say after a long and comfortable time. “I think I know what the flavors I’m going to get are.” She smirked, but Adrien looked confused.

“Peach pink like his lips…” She said by memory, her hand holding the side of his face. “And mint, like his eyes.” She kissed his cheek before turning back towards the sky in mild embarrassment. 

“Well we better not keep him waiting then.” Adrien said matter-of-factly in his usual way, though his cheeks were burning. As the sheepishness washed away from them, the walk to the ice cream cart became pleasant, a beautiful memory they would remember as the beginning of true love blossoming in Paris.


End file.
